Roswell
The RAAF 1947'''CSI Cop, Roswell UFO ‘Strange Metal’ Mystery, by Joe Nickell '''incident involves the recovery of multiple alien drone crash-sites, by RAAF, in New Mexico: (1) , and (2) Brazel Ranch near http://sacred-texts.com/ufo/roswel01.htm and (3) other, NM. The crashes occurred during the night of nd, . Alien agenda The UFOs from 1947 to 1952/3 ( ) were alien drones that were intentionally crashed at key locations. The alien agenda provided all the necessary in the UFO drones, for a Power Nation to be wooed into a contract with the s (See ). The dangling carrot that is presented in front of present-day governments, is the reverse engineering of advanced technology. The "wooing of nations" has been going on for thousands of years, at least since Sumeria. Mask of the time-travelers According to allegedly filmed in 1964, the visitors are time travelers from Earth's future who are victims of . They claim to be descendants of humans; but due to genetic adaptation of the fallout, they had evolved to the point of becoming an entirely new species. On the evening of July 2nd, 1947, a bright disk-shaped object was sighted flying over Roswell, heading northwest. The alien crafts had crashed at multiple points in New Mexico that night. RAAF was immediatly all over Socorro on July 3rd, but it took a tip from the Roswell police department to get out there, which was days later. It’s possible that RAAF put out an ATL "attempt to locate" with surrounding local police departments, since the Roswell Sheriff had immediately contacted RAAF as soon as he got the tip. USA First Contact :See also Conspiracy, Major Jesse Marcel, staff intelligence officer of the 509th Bomb Group Intelligence Office, was quite certain that no bodies were among the debris field at Roswell. However, the crashsite at , that occurred the same night as Roswell, revealed four biological entities. Before the Socorro UFO crashed, the drone ejected its occupants. The US military recovered three who suffered mortal wounds, and one who remained alive until . While alive, the entity was transported to a deep underground facility in New Mexico, and was labeled EBE for . When it died in mid- , lights over Washington DC occurred from July 12 to July 29. Since EBE's death, two more EBEs have come into US custody (See ). Socorro crash-site . Grady L. "Barney" Barnett a civil engineer with the US Soil Conservation Service was on a military assignment, when he came across a metallic disc about 25 to 30 feet in diameter, embedded in the ground. He also observed bodies at the crash-site. As he was examining the craft, a small group of people arrived on the scene who stated that they were part of an archaeological research team from the . Shortly thereafter, the military soon arrived ordering Barney and the students to vacate the area immediately, and were instructed not to tell anyone what they saw. The military recovered four biological entities and scrubbed the area. Barney does not tell his story until three years later, in 1950, to a few friends. To this day, none of the archeology students have ever been accounted for. Many other witnesses who also saw the wreckage and the entities were sworn to silence. There were several people who allegedly took whatever wreckage they had in their possession, and threw them into an underground cave system. Roswell crash-site . Widely scattered wreckage was found about 75 miles northwest of Roswell by a local rancher named William “Mac” Brazel. The debris field was 3/4 mile long, and scattered along was pieces of plastic-like metal, about three feet long and as thin as newspaper. Brazel went to his neighbors, told them about the debris, and also showed one of the pieces. Brazel contacted the local sheriff the next Monday. That afternoon army intelligence officers showed up at Brazel’s Ranch, where Mac led them to the crash site. One of the officers was Major Jesse Marcel Sr., an experienced combat pilot, whose peacetime job was to investigate air accidents. Despite his experience, Marcel was unable to identify what kind of craft it was. Marcel went home with some of the wreckage and showed them to his family, including a beam with alien glyphs along the side of it. The beam was so durable that it could not be dented with a sledgehammer, despite it being incredibly light. Brazel, however, was contained for about one week, held without outside communication. His farm and the crash-site were scrubbed for any and all pieces of the alloy debri material. The debri was loaded on a B-29 and was flown to Carswell Army Airforce Base in Fort Worth, Texas. From there, was sorted to go to in California (then Muroc AFB), while biologicals were sent to Wright Field (Now Wright-Patterson AFB) near Dayton, Ohio. The sarcopqgigai capsules were secured at * Follow the Roswell story at the Conspiracy Wiki to learn who the recovered bodies really were! Category:Ufology Category:Roswell Category:July 4